Nanako Sanshain
by Son of Death14
Summary: At the age of six Naruto went into hiding, and turned into a girl named Nanako Sanshain. As a ninja hiding her secret is hard enough but when she meets a certain redhead memories of two forgotten months of her life resurface. How will 'Nanako' deal with a demon, two new dads, and the future ahead? Based on most of the anime, showing how Naruto turned out after being in hiding YAOI


SoD14- Nice to meet you! This is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it, I don't own Naruto, rated M for yaoi in later chapters. I also borrowed a character, animal named Chiri, from my friend Sera, some of you may know her writing, warning, there is a spoiler about what Chiri really is in this chapter.

CHAPTER 1 Part 1

Hi! My name is Nanako Sanshain and I'm a twelve year old girl attending the Konoha Ninja Academy. Well, my name isn't really Nanako and I'm not really a girl. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm really a boy. The story about why I'm pretending to be a girl is for later, so I should just get to the beginning of my story.

Right now Iruka-sensei is teaching us how to perform the transformation jutsu. I sat in my usual seat in the second to last row with Kiba to my right, Shino to my left, and Shikimaru behind me. The lesson ended and we had time left so Iruka-sensei had us all get in a line to perform the transformation jutsu.

"First up Sakura Haruno." Iruka said looking at a clipboard.

A pink haired girl who wore a red dress stepped forward. She did the correct hand sign and in a puff of smoke she turned into an exact copy of Iruka. She quickly turned back into herself.

"Yay! I did it Sasuke-kun did you see that?" She said to a a rather popular boy.

He was popular among most of the girls in our class. He had porcelain white skin, black hair, and black eyes. His cheek bones were high, his gaze piercing and cold, and he had aura of indifference. He wore a navy blue shirt with a collar that just reached his chin with the insignia of the Uchiha clan on the back. In short he was a girl's perfect definition of tall, dark, and mysterious. Honestly I just think he's a bastard.

Sasuke just ignored her, did the jutsu, and walked away. Che. That's why he has been dubbed the ultimate bastard. I mean, I understand trying not to lead a girl on but that's just flat out mean.

"Nanako Sanshain."

I stepped forward, completed the jutsu just as perfectly as the two before me, then walked to the windows to wait for the three idiots. They finished soon and Kiba tapped me on the shoulder. These three were all so different but so alike. Kiba was always brave and outgoing, with that goofy grin on his face. Shikimaru was lazy, uncaring, and calculating. Shino was more... should I say strange. He was quiet and reserved, but always reacted fast. But all three of them were loyal, kindhearted, and the best friends I could ever have. Class was dismissed and we began walking to the door to leave.

"Hey Kiba. Could I come over for dinner?" I asked looking up with my puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry Nana but my family is going out to eat tonight."

"Oh."

"Nanako." Iruka said just as I was about to walk through the door.

I turned to look at him. "What is it Iruka-sensei?" I asked tilting my head to the side like a puppy.

"Would you like to go to Ichiraku's? My treat."

A smile lit up my face. I ran at him wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Iruka-sensei!"

I heard a chuckle from the door and turned to glare at Shikimaru with my hands on my hips. "Troublesome." He said tiredly.

"You just don't understand the importance of Ichiraku's Ramen. If it weren't for him I would probably be as boring and lifeless as you!" I said huffing.

"The world would probably be better off that way."

"You're just jealous I'm getting ramen and you're not!" I said sticking my tongue out.

"Sure he is munchkin. We'll see you tomorrow Nana-chan!" Kiba said with his big goofy grin.

"See you!" I said waving and smiling happily.

A few minutes later Iruka-sensei and I left for Ichiraku's. I was on my third bowl of ramen when Iruka-sensei began talking to me.

"Hey, Nanako-chan, why do you work so much harder than everyone else to become a ninja?" He asked.

"Well I..." I said frowning at the question. "My friends have been protecting me since I was little. I'm too weak, just a burden, I have to get stronger so I can protect them, and myself. I'm no good at anything so I have to make myself get better."

"You know, not a single one of them sees you as a burden or too weak, and you're good at all of the important stuff. I can tell by the way those three act around you, you're strong and brave, kindhearted but rough when you have to be."

"They're idiots then. I can't even protect myself from a... a civilian man for heavens sake! There is no way in hell I'm strong or brave!"

"You may not be physically as strong as your friends but emotionally, you're stronger than they could ever hope to be. You can tell what someone's thinking just by looking at them. Its a rare talent."

I just stared at Iruka-sensei for a minute and my eyes widened when he looked over his shoulder and a light blush covered his cheeks. I looked behind me and smirked at what I saw. A man in normal ninja gear, a mask covering his face and silvery hair. I almost forgot that Iruka had a crush on Kakashi Hatake.

"I gotta go Iruka-sensei." I said standing up.

Before he could stop me I stood up and left, running towards the forest as possible. As soon as I was outside of the village gates, ignoring some rather drunk guards, I took a sharp right and after about ten minutes of running I was at a beautiful clearing with dozens of flowers. Seconds after I stopped running a small fox leaped into the clearing. The fox was about the size of a common house cat, but it was still a kit. A white light engulfed the small kit and in its place stood a boy that looked about four years old. The boy wore a red kimono with a gold flower pattern, tied with a gold obi. His hair and eyes were dark black, and on top of his head were two pointed ears, that matched his red tail.

"What did you find out, Chiri?" I asked the boy.

"Mizuki-sensei is up to no good," He said quietly. "He's going to trick whoever fails the test into stealing the scroll of sealing for him. Also, Kiba-kun has a crush on Shino-san."

"Alright Chiri, vacation for the rest of today, until I say so. Got it?"

"Yes mistress Nanako." The small boy said before changing back into a fox and running off.

I sighed. Looks like tomorrow is going to be a busy day.

PART 1 OF CHAPTER 1 IS NOW OVER

Please review, it would make me happy.


End file.
